


Too Long to Wait: Not Playtime

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [31]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellohir wants to play. Frodo is ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long to Wait: Not Playtime

“I want to lie with Frodo,” Ellohir said.

“He is unwell. Go on and play.” Aragorn tried to hide the catch in his voice, but Ellohir caught it. He stood, his chin shaking. “Go on, Ellohir.”

Aragorn watched Ellohir walk down the corridor, shoulders hunched.

“Where is Ellohir?” Frodo asked.

“I sent him to play.”

“I am glad he did not see me…”

Aragorn ran his hand through Frodo’s curls, sickened. Frodo had vomited blood that morning.

“How do you feel now?”

“Better.”

Much later, Aragorn let Ellohir in.

“I brought you something, Frodo.” He held out a fragrant lily.


End file.
